


Winter's Pleasure

by Winters_mistress



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel, Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Winter Soldier Bucky Barnes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-22
Updated: 2016-10-21
Packaged: 2018-08-23 22:03:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8344501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winters_mistress/pseuds/Winters_mistress
Summary: Not every moment of Sgt. Barnes's tenure with Hydra was torture...
Song Rec: "Out of Time" by Vanessa Elisha





	1. Winter's Prize

The door slamming shut is what finally wakes you up. Your eyes blink open but it is still dark. The floor feels cold against your hands and knees and slowly, slowly you remember. It was sunny that day, the first sunny day of the entire trip. You shared an amazing dinner with your friends which ended in a cloudy evening of too loud music, a smoky club, and vodka. You were still singing to the song playing in your head as you made your way back to your hotel in a fog of alcohol and cigarette smoke when you heard the car screech to a halt beside you. Your eyes struggled to focus as hands gripped your shoulders tightly and forced you into the backseat. They were shouting something at you in a language you meant to learn months ago, but couldn't decipher. One of them was staring intently at you with piercing, ice blue eyes and you wanted to be scared but you suddenly felt so tired. If only you could say stop, or ask what was happening, but the words disappeared as soon as your lips tried to form them. Finally you succumbed and closed your eyes. Enveloping darkness surrounded you until now.

Now you are in this room and it's cold and dark and quiet except for the breathing. Not yours, no. This is different, primal. It dawns on you that you are not alone. If only you could see, you think to yourself. If only you could know what was stalking you. Stalking, yes. That's what it sounded like. A measured, slow breath. Growing ever closer to you. Your eyes begin to adjust and you could swear you see a gleam of metal. You can vaguely make out a human shape and you hear it mutter under its breath. You curse your rudimentary Russian but it sounds something like, "My reward."

Still lightheaded, you struggle to make out the predator making his way towards you. The room has grown warmer but you cannot figure out why. Your eyes adjust to the shadows around you and your visitor looms before you on your knees. What does he want, you think to yourself as you watch him light a small candle on a table you hadn't even noticed before. He seems to want to see you but you can't discern his opinion from his cold eyes and stoic expression. He leans in close and his black hair grazes his cheek. As the cobwebs slowly lift from your mind, you see him. To your surprise he is not entirely threatening and even maybe... No. Don't think it. Try to keep your wits about you and find a way to escape. All you see are stark, white walls, this cement floor, and this man towering above you. His eyes are fixed on you, his chest heaves with every breath, and his hair, wet with perspiration, falls in his face. It dawns on you. Not only is there no imminent escape but no one will save you. The thought is both terrifying and exhilarating.

He falls to his knees before you. One hand cups your face in his fingers and his eyes seem to study your expression. You can't read his eyes. They seem so intent on studying you and yet so dead at their core. Unreachable. You feel like you could drown in the depths of his gaze. It is only when you try to free yourself of his intense stare that you notice the rest of him. A weathered leather vest, half-unbuckled; black pants that cling to every sinew of his thigh, and fuck, is that a metal arm? Your eyes widen at the discovery and his jaw tenses as you notice his "enhancement".

"Моя приз" he repeats himself and now you understand. "My prize."


	2. Winter's Promise

He looks at you, trying to decide if you are satisfactory. Part of you hopes you are not but a deeper, darker part of you is curious. Who is this man that looks intent on devouring you? His hands move to cradle your face and the dichotomy overloads your senses like a surge of electricity. One hand is soft and warm, the other cold and unyielding. He looks into your eyes like he is searching for something. His stare is so intense that he doesn't realize a piece of his hair has fallen in front of his face. Instinctually you reach up and tuck it behind his ear. His expression changes ever so slightly. His eyes narrow just enough for you to register the difference and you sense the smallest change in the way his hands touch your skin. He moves closer and you realize he is studying you. His gaze travels down your body and its like he is trying to memorize every detail. Why, you wonder.

He stands up and towers over you. His eyes never leave yours as he efficiently removes his clothes. Your eyes widen as he is totally revealed to you. Every inch of him is strapping perfection. Your breath catches in your throat and its not until he is leaning over you that you remember to exhale. He smells like sweat and sulphur and charred metal. His hands make short work of the buttons on your shirt and just as quickly as the cold air grazes your now bare skin, his chest presses against yours making it flush with heat again. He buries his head in your neck and the feel of his lips on your throat sends chills down your body. His long, deft fingers tug at your jeans and before you can protest you are naked before him. His hands graze down your spine and he eases you onto your back as he continues to press himself against you. His knee pushes your thighs open and he grasps your hair tightly. He forces your head back and kisses you hard on the mouth. His tongue slips between your lips and he moans as he enters you. You can feel his whole body shudder and your entire frame quakes in response. A small gasp escapes from your throat as his moans mirror your pleasure. The sound is low and guttural and it reverberates against your stomach. His hand slides down your chest and closes around one of your breasts. His thumb swipes over the nipple, now flushed and hard. Your body arches toward him, craving more of his touch. "Fuck..." The word falls from your lips before you can stop it. His hand releases your hair and you turn your head to face him. As you open your eyes finally you see him staring at you. His lips are parted and wet, his forehead shiny with sweat, his eyes all azure fire. His chest rises and falls rapidly with his breath and he continues to push himself inside. Over and over until the room is swirling around you. His grunts are coming faster, his metal hand on your hip is gripping you so tight, you are pinned to the floor. A cry from deep within him echoes throughout the cavernous room and with a final, powerful thrust he finishes and collapses on top of you.

The two of you stay there like that for a few minutes. His panting seems to echo the shaky sighs coming from your lips. Finally he gets up and dresses himself without a word. You reach for your shirt to cover yourself and he turns his focus back to you. He walks over, vaguely menancing, and crouches beside you. He leans in close and his breath is hot against your neck. "I will protect you." he whispers in your ear and his accent sounds like home. You turn your head quickly but by the time you see his expression is once again cold and unfeeling. He turns to leave without a second glance in your direction. The door slams shut so violently the candle flickers out. You're shrouded in darkness and silence again. You wonder if you even heard him correctly.


	3. Winter's Release

You sit there, waiting in that dark, windowless room.

You have no idea how much time has passed.

Days?

Weeks?

Every time you hear the door click open your heart skips a beat. You hold your breath, hoping it's him again. Every time you are disappointed when all you hear is the scrape of the small metal plate being pushed across the floor. Sometimes you eat. Most times you don't. This misery changes you. Hunger pains get lost in the sea of agony.

You spend your time wondering about him. Who is he? Where did he come from? How did he end up here? Was he taken like you were? Is he ever going to come back?

You can still feel his hands on you. The warmth of his breath on your throat. The sound of his moans in your ear.

You don't even know what his name is.

The sound of the lock on your door being turned startles you from your reverie. You turn angrily in the direction of the noise, annoyed to be interrupted in the middle of the only pleasurable thing you have left. For what? More stale bread you won't eat or water that taste like rust?

"I don't want any." You speak into the shadows.

"Quiet." The voice commands you and you recognize it immediately. You turn to the door. His heavy boots are loud on the bare floor as he makes his way towards you. He kneels in front of you and gently takes your face in his hands.

"I've been waiting for you." You whisper, barely able to see his face in the shadows.

"I had to wait until they sent me back here. You understand? And now that I am here everything has to look the same as it did before. They are watching."

Your eyes nervously flit to each corner of your room. You can't see any cameras but that doesn't mean there aren't any. "They're watching?"

"They're always watching." He says.

Your eyes have adjusted to the darkness during your stay and though you have almost no light in your cell, you can still make out his face. His eyes are warm compared to the rest of this place and you feel yourself relax a little as you reach up and brush your fingers over his lips.

You hear him unbuckling the many fasteners of his jacket, and once it is off you let your fingers roam over his impressive chest. He speaks softly to you, "We can't just talk with them monitoring everything. They send me here only to satisfy my carnal desires. They believe it helps keep me docile if I am not frustrated."

You nod. "I know." You pull him close to your face and whisper against his cheek. "I don't mind it, you know."

He turns and kisses you fiercely. He pulls your shirt over your head and dips his head to take one of your breasts in his mouth. Your fingers slide into his long, thick hair as you arch your back against him. He licks and teases at your nipple with his teeth while nudging your legs open. His flesh hand cups your sex through your jeans and his metal hand is supporting your neck. Your hands claw at his back and he tugs at your waistband. You quickly strip off your jeans. He begins kissing down your stomach and nudges at your pussy with his nose and prickly chin. You throb underneath him and he tears at your panties with his teeth. He manages to pull them down your thighs and you yank them the rest of the way off.

You reach for the buckle of his pants and quickly undo it. He pushes them down to his ankles and kneels in between your legs. He begins licking between your nether lips while stroking himself. He expertly swipes his tongue over your clit and the folds of your skin before sliding the warm wetness inside you. You tremble beneath him. You pull hard on his hair, forcing his face up. "Wait..." you mewl out plaintively. "I want to taste you too."

He lays next to you. You sit up and he grabs your waist and lifts you on top of him. You straddle his face and lean over, taking his manhood between your lips, as he mouths your sopping opening. You bob your head up and down his glistening, engorged member. His fingers dig hard into the soft flesh of your hips as his stubble-covered upper lip scratches against your inner thigh. You feel your legs quiver and suck insistently at the tip of his cock as your hand pumps up and down the shaft.

"Fuck." He growls underneath you and flips you onto your back. He grabs both wrists and and pins them to the floor. He parts your thighs with his knee and hovers above you. His mouth crushes against yours as he kisses you passionately. Your arms wrap around his shoulders and you feel him breach your trembling entrance. Your legs instinctively wrap around his hips and you pull yourself up, burying him deeper inside.

He takes his cue from your unbridled desire and moves his hips faster. He is grunting now, and you can see his chest rising and falling with every animalistic moan.

"Fuck..." you whimper out softly. "Oh fuck yes." His left hand lets go of your wrist and you feel the strange sensation of a metal finger pressing on your clit. It's cold and hard but not unpleasant and you bite your lip as your pulse races. You grind against it and the feeling is so intense you gasp and close your eyes. There is a fire in every pore of your skin and he is doing nothing but stoking the flames.

"Please..." you beg him to finish you off. He slams hard into you and once he is close as well his lips find yours again. He kisses you ferociously until his arousal pushes him over the edge and he erupts forcefully deep within you.

He is above you and panting, his hair falling and brushing against your forehead. After a few moments he regains his composure and whispers in your ear. "I can get you out of here. In one hour they will bring you your dinner. Be near the door and ready. I will handle the guards but you need to be fast and quiet." He starts to get up but you place a hand on his chest.

"Wait..." you call out softly. "I don't even know your name."

He looks at you strangely. "Neither do I. They only call me soldier." He gets dressed quickly and disappears out the room.

You wait eagerly by the door and at the first sound of footsteps, your heart leaps in your chest. Your door opens and its him. He grabs you roughly and pulls you into the hall. There are a few lights here and you can see he is wearing a mask on the lower half of his face. He is also carrying a very large gun and for a moment you are terrified this walk is not to your freedom. "It's alright." You hear his gentle voice as if he could sense your fear. "If anyone sees it should appear that you are my prisoner." You nod and he leads you down the long corridor and up a small set of stairs. At the top is a metal door that opens into a deserted alley. You turn to thank him. "Go milaya, my heart." He says softly.

"I wish you could come with me."

"You know they would hunt us relentlessly. You are much safer alone." You look at him sadly and start to say something but he pulls his mask down and silences you with a kiss. "Thank you. It's been so long since anyone has looked at me with anything other than fear or scorn. I can see affection in your eyes and I will try to keep that memory as long as they allow me." He kisses you again. "Now run. They will notice I am missing very soon."

You hear the door slam behind you and run like hell into the comforting cacophony of the city.

************************************

"Soldat."

The Winter Soldier freezes and closes his eyes. Slowly he turns around to face the man in uniform.

"You were not ordered to let that girl go. Why have you disobeyed?"

"She's an innocent girl who is far away from home. She doesn't belong here."

"Oh but it is not for you to decide who belongs here and who doesn't. It is not for you to decide anything."

The guard flicks a switch on the wall and instantly the corridor is flooded with light. There are armed officers lining the entire hallway, all aiming at the asset's face. "You know there will be strict punishment for such defiance and yet you do it anyway. Very curious. Perhaps we do not torture you sufficiently." He gives a signal and the soldier is surrounded and seized, dragged back to the dreadful room where he is thrown into the chair and the metal shackles close over his wrists and ankles. He closes his eyes and tries to brace himself. It's always worse than he anticipates. The familiar pain sparks through his limbs and his vision flickers when the agony becomes unbearable.

His mind tries to hold on to the memory of the girl he had known so briefly, the one he would now be made to forget. But despite the torment and the misery and dread, he feels no despair.

He had saved her. Saved her from them and this. He screams as the blinding, excruciating suffering radiated from his head to his heart. It was worth it.


End file.
